Mi Destino Eres Tú
by StephannieS
Summary: En esta historia, se desataran los deseos mas profundos de dos Artistas Marciales. ¿Como sera su vida después de dejar la adolescencia? Historia alternativa Ranmaxakane.
1. Odio a los hombres

Hola nuevamente, me vengo con otra historia, que sinceramente no me pude contener de empezar a escribir.

Este fic es alternativo, pero no quiere decir que tenga que cambiar completamente el carácter de nuestros queridos protagonistas; también este fic tendrá en su momento ``lemon´´ jeje, bueno, no es que sea pervertida ¬¬ o algo por el estilo xD es solo que me gustaría ver acción en esto :P y mas si esta Ranma claro u///u .

Espero que les guste este primer capitulo, que con mucho cariño lo dedico a todas las personas, especialmente a mi misma jeje!! No pregunten por que, pero si alguna amiga mía lee esto se dará cuenta xD no es nada personal, cof cof xD bien los dejo con la historia.

Simbología 

**-**_**habla**__-_

``_pensamientos_´´

_**Mi Destino… eres tú**_

**Capitulo 1**: Odio a los hombres…

Fuera de la casa Tendo había dos amigas debatiendo.

_**-¡No y no Ranko!- **_exclamo con el ceño levemente fruncido, odiaba sobre manera que la contradijeran._**-No pienso tener un estúpido novio.**_

_**-Pero amiga… entiende, eres una chica sensacional, hay muchos chicos tras de ti que mueren por tener una cita contigo. Deberías abrir tu corazón a alguno que te resulte especial…- **_su amiga intentaba hacerla ceder de algún modo, pero sabia que la chica era diferente y bastante difícil –_**Akane… te mereces ser feliz.**_

_**-¡Santo dios Ranko! ¡Estoy bien de esta forma! ¿Qué no me veo feliz? , tengo cosas más importantes que pensar en el amor; como por ejemplo… - **_Akane era una muchacha que se aproximaba a los dieciocho años, de una figura espectacular, esbelta y muy fina, de piel blanca, tersa como una muñeca de porcelana. Era dueña de unos bellos ojos marrones y tenia una cabellera bastante peculiar de color azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Poco le importaba si era bonita o no, pues para ella siempre fue más importante su deporte favorito y que decir sobre los chicos, siempre los mandaba por un caño, ya que para ella todos eran unos completos pervertidos._**-Las artes marciales son muy importantes para mi, amiga.**_

_**-Lo sé, pero somos jóvenes ¡mujer! No debes cerrarte a las oportunidades que ofrece la vida**_- espetó Ranko sonriéndole con dulzura, siempre fueron amigas, desde que entraron al instituto Furinkan – _**Es tarde ¿no? **_

_**-Si, algo jeje… bueno nos vemos mañana, recuerda que es nuestro ultimo día de clases en el instituto – **_la chica de cabellos azulados despidió a su amiga con una nostálgica sonrisa. –_**Hasta mañana amiga.**_

_**-¡Matta ne!- **_se despidió su amiga y tomo rumbo a su hogar hasta desaparecer por la calle, Akane soltó un suspiro y miro el cielo estrellado que reflejaba paz, una estrella que brillaba mas que las demás le llamo la atención y se quedo viéndola fijamente.- _**Quizás y Ranko tenga razón… pero es que tengo tanto miedo a enamorarme – **_susurró para ella misma. Pocos minutos después entro a su casa para tomar un baño y acostarse, al pasar por la sala estaba su padre Soun bebiendo un poco de té verde junto a sus otras dos hijas, hermanas de Akane.

-_**Hija mía ¿tan pronto te iras a dormir?- **_le pregunto su padre mirándola con cara de idiota.

-_**Si papá, estoy muy agotada, además mañana tengo que salir a correr temprano jeje. **_

_**-Pero mi pequeña, mañana es tu último día en el instituto, no deberías salir a correr tan temprano.**_

_**-Ya, pero sabes que para mi es fundamental salir por las mañanas, eso me da energía para todo el resto del día- **_la chica sonrió.

Nabiki su hermana del medio, la miro fijamente de pies a cabeza y le dijo: _**Akane… mañana vendrá tu amiga Nani a visitarnos.**_

_**-¿En serio? – **_La muchacha abrió sus ojos exageradamente -_**¡Genial! Pero… ¿Cómo sabes que vendrá? **_

_**-Es obvio ¿no? Llamo por teléfono cuando estabas con Ranko en la entrada de la casa. Me pregunto si tenias móvil, pero no le di tu numero jeje recuerda que las informaciones cuestan algo de dinero – **_expreso con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_**-¡Nabiki! Nunca cambias esas mañas por dios… bien, me voy a dormir, hasta mañana familia…- **_se despidió y subió a su habitación tranquilamente.

Al llegar cerró la puerta con delicadeza, camino hasta su cama y se recostó boca arriba mirando directamente hacia el techo. La luz de la luna iluminaba toda su habitación con un suave tono, volteo quedando de lado y apoyo su cabeza arriba de sus dos manos, un suspiro escapo de sus labios y se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

_``Todas las amigas que conozco tienen novio… la verdad no es algo que me importe mucho, pero tengo curiosidad de saber que demonios se siente besar, acariciar y estar al lado del ser amado… Ranko-chan se ve feliz junto Tsukune, se nota que están enamorados… bueno… lo que es yo prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada´´ -_ la muchacha apretó sus ojos y lentamente fue cayendo en el sueño.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Eran medio día y los jóvenes de último grado compartían sus almuerzos en una larga mesa, esa seria la última vez que tocarían un asiento escolar, pues cuando ya entrencen a la Universidad todo seria distinto. Akane estaba sentada al lado de su amiga Ranko y de Tsukune, los tres conversaban a gusto de distintos temas, sonreían exageradamente acaparando la atención de todos como solían hacerlo siempre.

-_**Oye Akane… ¿tienes pareja para el baile de mañana?-**_ pregunto Ranko mirando con eterna curiosidad a la chica.-_**Supongo que debes tener ¿no?**_

__Mierda… que respondo… si le digo que no tengo, de seguro se pondrá a buscarme a alguien´´ -_**No se si vaya mañana… tengo visitas para hoy, Nani vendrá a visitarme.**_

Ranko salto de la emoción, su amiga de la infancia vendría nuevamente y eso había que festejarlo en grande -_**¡Grandioso! Pueden venir las dos, no tiene nada de malo.**_

_**-Hmm… si creo que tienes razón, supongo que Tsukune estará contigo jeje, ¿Se quedara a dormir en tu casa?- **_la importuna pregunta de Akane coloco a la pareja totalmente sonrojada, ella se limito a romper a carcajadas mirándolos maliciosamente.

-_**Esto… creo que voy por algunas galletas…-**_ se justifico el chico saliendo de allí a toda prisa.

-_**Ranko dime una cosa…-**_

_**-Claro-**_

_**-Ustedes ya han… esto… ya sabes a que me refiero- **_susurro la peli azuladoindagadora mente. Vio como su amiga se le subían todos los colores al rostro provocando que mirase hacia el suelo.

-_**Bueno… si, somos novios, es lo normal jeje…- **_contesto avergonzadamente.

-_**Ya veo… creo que tu y yo tendremos una buena conversación señorita…- **_bromeo Akane sacándole la lengua.

Pronto el cielo comenzó a oscurecer y un chico alto entro al salón, con dirección a la jovencita Tendo.

-_**Amada Akane… quiero decirte que para mi será un placer ser mañana tu compañero de baile…- **_murmuro ridículamente un ex alumno de esa escuela.-_** Supe además… que entraras a la misma Facultad que esta tu hermana Nabiki Tendo, esa diosa del dinero, poseedora de la mente mas fría que un campo de hielo… nos veremos seguido diosa con alma de tigresa.**_

Akane escuchaba las tonterías de Kuno con el ceño exageradamente fruncido, apretó los puños y lo mando de un solo golpe a volar quien sabe donde. -_**¡Que tipo tan desagradable! ¡Maldición odio a los hombres!**_- exclamo agitadamente.

Su amiga la intento calmar pero era imposible, así que prefirió no hablar nada, si que la muchacha de ojos marrones tenia su gran y potente carácter.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El atardecer comenzaba a caer sobre Nerima pacíficamente, Akane caminaba devuelta a su hogar, necesitaba practicar un poco y relajarse con totalidad.

Al llegar a su casa, abrió a la puerta corrediza para encontrarse con unos zafiros azulados. Ella lo miro de pies a cabeza, sin poder creerse lo que tenía en frente, un verdadero príncipe salido de algún cuento de hadas. Era guapísimo a más no poder.

El, algo nervioso por la penetrante mirada de la chica decidió hablar. –_**Tu… debes ser Akane ¿no?- **_esa voz tan sexy y varonil, provoco en Akane un escalofrió que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, dejándola paralizada por breves segundos.

_**-Si… ¿Quién eres tú?-**_ pregunto ella disimulando su asombro.

-_**¡Akane entra de una vez!- **_grito desde adentro Kasumi.

La muchacha entro rápidamente y corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

-_**¡Cuánto tiempo Akane-chan! ¡Estas estupenda!- **__Nani era chica muy parecida a Ranko, ambas eran pelirrojas._

_-__**Muchas gracias amiga, igualmente para ti…- **_contesto.

En el salón estaba un chico mas que portaba en su cabellera una bandana, luego el otro muchacho de ojos azules se incorporo algo tímido y callado.

-_**Mira Akane, el es mi novio Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki y este de al lado es Ranma Saotome un amigo nuestro- **_Nani los presento con una mirada llena de picardía, Akane se dio cuenta de esto y pensó: ``Nani… sin duda eres igual a Ranko, jeje pero no pienso caer con este idiota… quizás sea hasta un pervertido´´.

-_**Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome… mucho gusto- **_el chico extendió su mano amigablemente pero que esta fue rechazada por la chica.

-_**El gusto es mío… pero no le doy la mano a cualquier tipo, no si no te conozco- **_Nani y Ryoga quedaron en shock, a Ranma jamás una mujer le había hablado de ese modo, ya que todas morían por salir con el.

El chico frunció el ceño algo molesto por lo grosera que había sido la muchacha y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente –_**Menos mal que no lo hiciste, pues con lo fea que eres, quizás y se me pega.**_

Nabiki y Kasumi quedaron en el mismo estado que la pareja, a Akane nunca en su vida un muchacho le había respondido de aquella forma, sintió como la sangre le hervía, deseando golpearlo hasta el cansancio, respiro profundo y le devolvió una asesina mirada.

Al rato después Ranma yacía en la cocina poniéndose hielo en su ojo derecho, Ryoga no paraba de carcajear frente a el y se burlaba descontroladamente.

-_**Si que te han dado duro Ranma, esa chica si que tiene energía… creo que ustedes se llevaran muy bien de aquí en adelante jeje…- **_aseguro el chico del colmillo dándole una picara mirada.

-_**Je… es una marimacho, una mujer no tiene porque reaccionar tan violentamente.**_

_**-No seas insensible bakayaro, no debiste decirle fea, porque no lo es… hasta creo que harían linda pareja jeje.**_

_**-Yo nunca me fijaría en una niña tan infantil como ella.**_

_**- Nunca… digas nunca Ranma.**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-_**Akane, tranquilízate, lo dijo para defenderse, tu bien sabes que eres preciosa- **_Nani hacia todos los esfuerzos por consolar a la chica de la furia que la llevaba por dentro. – _**Es guapo ¿no?**_

_**-¡Claro que no! A mi me da lo mismo como sea ese estúpido- **_bufo mientras su ceño permanecía ligeramente fruncido.

-_**Yo me di cuenta en la forma que lo miraste… ¿te gusto verdad?**_ _**si quieres podría contarte cosas sobre el… ya sabes…- **_propuso maliciosamente y dejando claro que si necesitaba su ayuda para conquistarlo la iba a tener.

Akane se sonrojo furiosamente y sintió como un calor extraño la invadió por completo al recordar como le quedaba de bien esa camisa china al chico. –_**Por supuesto que no… yo… nunca me fijaría en un tipo tan grosero.**_

_**-Bueno… solo te diré que lo veras seguido… estudiaremos en la misma Facultad que la tuya jeje… Ryoga y yo alquilamos un departamento en Tokio y bueno… Ranma alquilo uno solo para el pero esta al lado del nuestro. Es un edificio solo para estudiantes, dime ¿te iras al vivir al de Nabiki? – **_pregunto.

-_**No… ¿recuerdas a Kuno Tatewaki? – **_Su amiga asintió y prosiguió – _**Lo comparte con el, ya sabes… como ese tarado tiene mucho dinero Nabiki no deja que se le escape uno. **_

_**-Ya… pero tu no tienes donde vivir mientras estudias ¿cierto?**_

_**-No, por desgracia no ahorré dinero como Nabiki, pero mi padre de seguro me prestara algo. Luego tendré que buscar un trabajo… ya sabes… es un verdadero problema.**_

_**-Bueno… la vida de adulto será nueva para nosotros en general, pero… podrías decirle a Ranma que te permita compartir el departamento, así pagan entre los dos y se ahorran un poco de dinero.**_

Akane se levanto de su cama rápidamente-_**¡Claro que no! ¡Como se te ocurre semejante idiotez amiga! Quizás que tipo de degenerando sea.**_

_**-No es degenerado… es un chico con un gran carácter y mucha personalidad, pero déjame decirte que en cosas relacionadas con el amor… es un bobo jeje.**_

Akane arqueo levemente una ceja, y se dirigió pensativa hacia la ventana. Después de todo no seria tan malo abrir su corazón, como lo dijo su amiga Ranko.

**Continuará…**

_**N/A: **_Como ya se dieron cuenta, los jóvenes dejaran su vida adolecente para pasar a una nueva etapa en todo sentido jeje!! (Cosas pervertidas también) xD jaja bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capi ^^ espero recibir review, no importa que no sea un testamento, me conformo con que me digan que les gusto para continuarlo.

Besos y Abrazos

Atte: Akanezita


	2. Nunca digas nunca

Simbología 

**-**_**habla**__-_

``_pensamientos_´´

_**Mi Destino… eres tú**_

**Capitulo 2**: Nunca digas nunca.

Después de la conversación con Nani en su habitación, ambas muchachas bajaron a cenar. El ambiente estaba un poco tenso por las odiosas miradas que se dirigían el muchacho de la trenza y la chica de ojos marrones, por lo que Nani propuso un tema de conversación en el cual todos participaran y así sus dos amigos tercos se olvidaban un momento del incidente hace unas horas.

-_**Akane… y dime como lo harás entonces…- **_murmuro Nani, tomo un sorbo de su té y volvió a hablar- _**con lo de vivir en Tokio, creo que esta sería una buena oportunidad para que hables con tu padre ¿no?**_

_**-Cof… cof… creo que ese tema podríamos dejarlo para después-**_contesto la chica intentado evadir, mientras Ranma la observaba de reojo, cada reacción o movimiento que hacia.

-_**Pero Akane… no seas grosera con tu amiga. A ver Nani ¿de que trata el asunto?-**_pregunto Soun relajadamente, siempre ha sido un hombre de un carácter liviano, nadie creía que fuese padre de Akane.

No dejando contestar a su amiga, la muchacha pelirroja se adelanto.- _**Es que… Akane vivirá en el departamento de Ranma, osea me refiero a que ambos pueden compartirlo, ya que Nabiki comparte hace un año el suyo con Kuno y creo que mi amiga se sentiría incomoda estando allí. **_

Akane y Ranma se quedaron viendo en shock ¿Por qué demonios había dicho eso su amiga delante de el? , la chica de cabellos azulados se levanto rápidamente con el rostro rojo por completo.- _**¡Mentira! ¡Yo jamás viviría con un tipo como el! ¡Es un pervertido!– **_exclamó desesperada.

El joven Saotome frunció el ceño y prefirió mantearse en silencio, no deseaba para nada responder a sus insultos, pues realmente le parecía una chica bastante interesante y lo que menos quería por ahora, era llevarse mal con ella. No sabia el por que, pero algo en su interior le decía como debía tratarla.

-_**Esto… ¿puedo opinar?- **_Ryoga algo choqueado por la expresión de su amigo, vio como todos aprobaban para que el hablase.- _**Con respecto a lo de que Akane comparta piso con Ranma… es una idea genial, pues así ninguno se siente solo y ahorrarían bastante para que después ambos tengan su propia vivienda.**_

_**-¡No puedo vivir con el!- **_refunfuño Akane dando un ligero golpe a la mesa.

Nabiki se incorporo a la conversación como suele hacerlo cada vez que su hermanita estaba metida en algo.- _**¿Y por que no? No tiene nada de malo, además… solo lo compartirán como ``amigos´´ a menos que quieras otras cosas claro.**_

Ante lo ultimo dicho por la media de las hermanas Tendo, todos se echaron a reír, claro que Ranma y Akane no sonrieron ni por si acaso.

-_**¡Jajá! Mi pequeñita**_ _**esta creciendo… bueno Nani supongo que mínimo se quedaran a pasar la noche aquí ¿verdad? ya es muy tarde y no creo que sea conveniente ir a estas horas a Tokio…**_-propuso Soun felizmente.

-_**Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad señor Tendo, esperamos no molestar- **_agradeció Nani con una dulce sonrisa.

Luego de un rato, todos comenzaron a levantarse para ir a las respectivas habitaciones, el padre de Akane pasó por atrás de Ranma y le susurro: _**En la parte de atrás de la casa tenemos un Dojo, si quieres puedes ocuparlo… eres bienvenido muchacho.**_

-_**Muchas gracias señor Tendo, lo tendré en cuenta.-**_ dicho esto, las luces de la sala se apagaron gracias a Kasumi.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ __

Ryoga y Ranma estaban acostados en los futones que le facilito la mayor de las Tendo y dueña de hogar. Ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño, el chico de la bandana por no tener en sus brazos a su novia y el otro no entendía que demonios le pasaba.

-_**Ranma… ¿estas dormido?- **_susurro el muchacho del colmillo.

_**-No.**_

_**-Te gusto Akane ¿no? Vamos cuéntame… somos amigos.**_

_**-¡Shimatta Ryoga! No, como me va a gustar una chica tan poco femenina.**_-contesto de forma de desinteresado

_**-Oe… ¿estas ciego que? Esa chica es hermosa y tiene un gran carácter… justo como te gustan. -**_Ryoga se sentó rápidamente en el futon y lo miro algo intranquilo – _**No me digas que te volviste gay… ¿o es que no has olvidado a Ukyo? **_

_**-Cállate… no soy gay, soy bastante varonil y masculino para mis cosas… bueno con lo que acabas de decir sobre Ukyo… yo… estoy confundido, hace mucho tiempo que no se de ella y creo que ya se olvido de mi, nunca me dejo en claro si sentía algo por mi o no se.**_

_**-Entiendo… pero ¿sabes algo? Akane me da buena espina… es de esas chicas que son difíciles de encontrar, claro que me refiero a tus gustos.- **_espetó con una picara sonrisa.

-_**Deja de decir estupideces Ryoga… yo nunca me fijare en ella, y espero que te quede muy claro.- **_sentencio para luego levantarse en bóxer y camiseta blanca. – _**Voy a tomar un poco de aire o quizás a entrenar en el dojo, el señor Tendo me permitió usarlo. **_

Ryoga soltó un suspiro y se dijo para el mismo: _**pff Ranma… nunca digas nunca, todo en esta vida da vueltas.**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Akane no lograba dormir, se daba vueltas y vueltas sobre su cama. Nani dormía en un futon al lado de ella. Se levanto algo sofocada por la temperatura de aquella noche, el verano se estaba aproximando precipitadamente así que silenciosamente se levanto y salió a la oscuridad completa de la casa.

Llego hasta al jardín totalmente refrescada, el aire penetraba por su pijama y se sentía mucho mejor que horas atrás. Algo le llamo la atención, las luces del Dojo estaban encendidas – _**Pero si soy la única que ocupa ese lugar…- **_se dijo a si misma por lo bajo – _**Voy a ver quien demonios esta allí, a estas horas de la noche.**_

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos a tal espectáculo que se presenciaba frente a ella, Ranma sudado y practicando ¿Artes Marciales? , el compartía lo mismo que ella, la misma pasión por aquel arte que te lleva a los mas profundo en lo espiritual, te llena y te hace sentir que siempre puedes obtener lo que te propones.

Sin duda se veía exageradamente apetecible, Akane sintió como un calor extraño la invadía poco a poco, no dejaba de mirarlo, no lograba articular alguna extremidad de su fino cuerpo. El la había hechizado a primera vista, en el momento que vio esos preciosos zafiros en la entrada de su casa pero claro ella siendo una chica obstinada, terca y cerrada no permitiría caer ante tal sujeto que recién venia conociendo.

La muchacha sacudió su cabeza, ``_que rayos me pasa… es solo un chico grosero, no debería estar sintiendo estas cosas tan…´´ _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una egocéntrica risita.

-_**Je… ¿Qué tanto miras?- **_pregunto el muchacho de ojos azules acercándose peligrosamente a la chica que lo miraba con una expresión de `` me descubrió, que vergüenza´´. -_**¿Por qué estas roja?**_

_**-¡Yo no estoy roja tarado! ¡Además no te estaba mirando a ti! Ni que fueras guapo…-**_ lo ultimo dicho por la chica fue con un deje de aburrimiento.

-_**Shhh… ¿puedes calmarte? Están todos durmiendo, no armes un escándalo como una loca…- **_hablo el muchacho usando un tono bajo pero inconscientemente sensual.- _**Una dama no debe tener ese tipo de reacciones.**_

_**-¡Tú quien demonios te crees! ¿Eh? Yo se perfectamente como debo comportarme-**_ Akane volteo rápidamente para volver al interior de la casa y alejarse de ese tipo tan… ¿lindo y odioso?

El la sujetó del brazo intentando retenerla, ella giro y lo miro asesinamente por tener el descaro y atrevimiento en tomarla de esa manera. _**-¡Óyeme!**_ _**¡Como te atreves a tocarme pervertido!**_

_**-¡No soy pervertido!**_

_**-¿A sí? ¿Entonces que mierda haces tocándome de esa manera?-**_Bufo entregándole signos de que si no la soltaba lo pagaría muy caro.-_**Suéltame… o la vas a lamentar.**_

_**-Para que sepas no me intimidas en lo absoluto- **_aclaro de lo mas natural posible, pero sinceramente sentía algo dentro de si, que lo estaba llevando al borde del nerviosismo.

-_** A si que no te intimido…-**_pronuncio con un deje de ironía. Esbozó una sonrisa fingida distrayendo al muchacho y con una de sus manos libres le lanzo un puñetazo en el estomago, dejándolo por breves segundos sin respiración._**- ¡Esto es para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo idiota!-**_ acto seguido la chica se fue corriendo hacia la casa con dirección a su habitación mientras una traviesa risita escapaba de sus labios. __

_**-P… pero que… ¡shimatta! ¡Que mujer tan ruda!- **_farfulló pegándole al suelo fuertemente. Maldijo por lo bajo reiteradas veces, ¿hace cuanto tiempo una mujer no lo trataba así? Ciertamente hace algunos años, la primera chica que había llegado al corazón de Ranma, fue una chica llamada Ukyo Kuonji. No alcanzo a tener algún tipo de relación más allá de una amistad, pero si la quería más que una simple amiga.

Por alguna extraña razón, ella siempre lo trataba de estúpido o idiota, tampoco lo acosaba como otras solían hacerlo, quizás fue eso lo que le llamo la atención de aquella muchacha. Pero si quedaba algo claro… jamás una chica lo había golpeado; hasta hora veía a Akane como un fruto prohibido que solo se podía observar y no degustar.

Saliendo de esos pensamientos un poco extraños para el, apago las luces del Dojo y camino hasta la casa. En el interior la oscuridad lo repletaba todo, apenas lograba diferenciar los muebles o a si mismo.

Camino sigilosamente por uno de los pasillos de la planta baja, no quería despertar a la gente, ser vería realmente vergonzoso, un paso mas, cuando sintió unas delgadas manos y un fino cuerpo abrazándolo por atrás.

Dio un leve respingo al sentir como ese cuerpo femenino comenzó a rosarlo y acariciarlo. Desesperadamente busco el interruptor para encender de una maldita vez la luz y ver el rostro de la chica que se había atrevido a palparlo osadamente.

Por fin logro hallar el interruptor y lo encendió efusivamente. Su rostro se desencajo por completo al ver quien demonios era- _**¿Na… nabiki?**_

_**-La misma, guapo… -**_susurro sensualmente la mediana de las hermanas tendo recorriendo con su lengua el borde de sus labios.

-_**¿Que… que intentas hacer?-**_balbuceo intentando alejarse. Retrocedió tres pasos y topo con la pared.

-_**Quiero tener sexo, tan simple como eso…- **_soltó sin ningún pudor, dejándolo de tocar.-_**Estoy aburrida y como estaba en mi habitación se me ocurrió la genial idea de venir a buscarte.**_

-_**Ya, pero creo que te equivocaste conmigo. Yo no soy ese tipo de hombre que se acuestan con las chicas solo por diversión, además me conociste hoy… no es correcto…-**_la chica lo interrumpió.

-_**Vale, me ha quedado claro, no te preocupes es que soy demasiado liberal creo jeje, bien que tengas buenas noches…-**_dicho esto, la chica se retiro a tu habitación. El joven quedo algo choqueado, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de propuestas.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Los traviesos rayos de sol, entraron por los bordes de la ventana dando directo al rostro de Akane. Esto provoco que lentamente abriera sus ojos, los masajeo y luego observo a Nani con una expresión divertida en su cara.

Algunos minutos después Nani se despertó sonriente. -_**¡Ohayou Akane-chan!-**_ saludo levantándose del futon y acomodando sus ropas.

_**-Ohayou amiga… por cierto…- **_dijo en un tono despreocupado – _**Ranma practica… ¿Artes Marciales?**_

La pelirroja sonrió maliciosamente mientras se sentaba en la cama de la chica y mirándola a la cara contesto fingiendo no importarle- _**Si.**_

_**-Ohm… no creo que sea tan bueno.**_

_**-En eso estás equivocada amiga, Ranma es uno de los mejores artistas marciales de Osaka.-**_ Akane aun seguía mostrando una actitud indiferente. –_** No dudo que participe en algún torneo de mundial o algo parecido. Este chico siempre logra lo que quiere y aunque lo veas como un estúpido… es buena persona.**_

_**-Pff que hace calor ¿no lo crees?**_

_**-¡Akane No cambies el tema! ¡Se que te gusta!**_

_**-¡No! ¡No me gustan los tipos como el! a… además nos caemos mal.- **_exclamó avergonzada.

-_**¿Cómo sabes que practica lo mismo que tu? Akane… no me ocultes nada jeje… somos amigas, puedes confiar en mi, siempre lo has sabido.-**_ espeto mientras la encaraba bastante interesada y emocionada.

-_**Bueno… anoche me sentía sofocada y decidí levantarme un momento para tomar aire fresco, cuando…-**_ la muchacha de ojos marrones se sonrojo inevitablemente, fue si como reviviera lo que había presenciado en el dojo, Ranma practicando sensualmente, ni el, sabía como lucía entrenando.-_**vi las luces, esto… me acerque al dojo. Lo vi haciendo unas katas, bóxer, camiseta, yo…**_

_**-¿Akane te sientes bien?- **_pregunto Nani tocando la frente de su amiga que se encontraba ardiendo.-_** Creo que lo que hayas visto, te afecto bastante. Claro que para bien por supuesto.**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kasumi llamo a todos desayunar con un dulce tono de voz.-_** ¡el desayuno esta listo!-**_ Era una mujer demasiado dócil y angelical, era la luz protectora de la casa y la que se encargaba de que todo estuviese en orden.

Soun Tendo bajo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le fascinaba tener invitados en su hogar. Se sentó en su respectivo lugar y miro a su hija mayor con dulzura.-_** Ohayou Kasumi, esto se ve delicioso.**_

_**-Arigato papá-**_ agradeció la chica con una reverencia.

Luego bajaron Nabiki, Ryoga y Ranma saludando cortésmente y agradeciendo la amabilidad del señor de la casa.

Akane y Nani se acercaban al salón de té, notablemente risueñas, claro que la muchacha de cabello azulado curvaba sus labios de una forma especial y esto no paso desapercibido por unos ojos azulados. Ranma sin saber el porque le causaba un cosquilleo en el estomago, ver a la chica con esa sonrisa tan dulce y preciosa, se sonrojo sin percatarse de ello.

Ryoga noto de inmediato el carmesí que cubría el rostro de su amigo y con un simple codazo en el estomago logro hacerlo reaccionar.

_**-¡Mierda! ¡Por que hiciste eso!-**_ se quejo.

_**-Estabas sonrojado mirando a Akane-san, disimula un poco si no quieres que se entere aún, comienza por eso…-**_ susurro el joven de la bandana con una picara y radiante sonrisa.

-_**No me gusta.**_

_**-Oh si, como no…- **_murmuro con un deje de sarcasmo.

-_**Ohayou a todos… menos para uno- **_saludo Akane dejando su sonrisa para cambiarla por una de pleno fastidio.

-Ring…- sonó el teléfono en esos momentos y Nabiki se levanto para ir a contestar.- _**¿Diga?**_

*/* Ohayou Nabiki-chan, soy Ranko. Podrías decirle a Akane que hoy no podre ir a visitarla, mi madre me esta casi obligando a comprar un vestido nuevo para el baile de esta noche a si que dile que la veo en la Furinkan… que no falte ¿eh?*/*

_**-si… no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso y de que vaya bien acompañada. Pero…todo tiene su costo, ¿veinte mil yens?**_

*/* Grr Nabiki tu nunca vas a cambiar, esta bien, muchas gracias*/*

_**-Jeje es un placer hacer negocios contigo pelirroja pervertida. Hasta luego.**_

*/* No soy pervertida, sabes perfectamente que eso te queda bien a ti, hasta luego.*/*

Al colgar, Nabiki volvió a la sala y dijo: _**Akane… hoy vas a ir con Ranma al baile de fin de curso.**_

_**-¡Queee!-**_ exclamaron al unísono Ranma y Akane.

-_**Eso… Ranma será tu pareja para esta noche, es el único que esta disponible aquí.-**_ contesto relajadamente.

-_**¡No! ¡Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado con este baka!**_

_**-¡Y yo menos voy air con una niña pequeña que parece chico!**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

10:00 PM

Fuera de la escuela Furinkan, Akane llevaba puesto un precioso vestido blanco invierno, zapatos de tacón y el escote era adecuado para su estilo, ni mucho ni poco. Apenas traía un ligero toque de maquillaje en sus ojos y un poco de brillo labial que por obligación tubo que usar, Nabiki insistió demasiado al igual que su amiga, hasta que termino aceptando su ayuda. ``_Como puede aceptar venir con este degenerado_´´ soltó un suspiro.

Ranma estaba a su lado sin mirarla, pero mientras recordaba lo bella que se veía al bajar las escaleras de su casa, la piel se le erizó por completo. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? Ni el lograba explicárselo, por otro lado el llevaba puesto un smoking negro que le quedaba perfectamente, se veía demasiado guapo y varonil para todo ojo femenino y para la envidia de muchos hombres. ``_Como pude aceptar ser pareja de esta chica tan ruda_´´ la miro de reojo.

A lo lejos se escuchaban unas voces conocidas para la menor de las Tendo y rápidamente dejo de sentirse incomoda por el maldito silencio entre el chico Saotome y ella.

-_**¡Que tal Akane-chan!-**_ saludo Ranko acompañada de Tsukune.- _**¡veo que por fin te animaste eh! Ya era hora de que te interesaras por algún chico.**_

Si, Akane frunció el ceño pero no podía golpearla por haber dicho semejante estupidez frente a Ranma, después de todo era su amiga. –_**Se llama Ranma Saotome, Ranko.**_

_**-Mucho gusto.-**_ dijeron al mismo tiempo la pareja de novios.

-_**Igualmente.**_

_**-Hacen linda pareja Akane.**_

El rostro de Ranma cambio drásticamente de color, fijo sus ojos en los de ella provocando que esta volteara la mirada rápidamente, si bien era cierto Akane sintió un cosquilleo extraño en el estomago; el cosquilleo se intensificó al sentir la fuerte mano de el tomando de la suya, para que tomara de su brazo y entraran de una vez.

_**-Esto… mejor entremos- **_dijo Tsukune mientras le corría una ligera gota estilo anime en su nuca.

``_Me parece raro que Akane no lo golpee´´ -__**Si es lo mejor… jeje.**_-contesto Ranko mientras tomaba el brazo de su novio dispuestos a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Dentro del establecimiento, se encontraban todos los cursos que dejarían para siempre la Furinkan. Lamentablemente para Akane, Kuno estaba ahí, esperándola con un ramo de rosas.

-_**Amada Akane Tendo… que hermosa estas-**_ hablo Kuno poniendo una ridícula pose de galán barato.-_**pero que… diosa ¿Quién demonios es este sujeto?**_

_**-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!- **_exclamó el joven Saotome bastante furioso por el modo en que le había hablado a Akane.

-_**Mira Kuno… no estoy de humor, a si que, por que no mejor no te largas de aquí.- **_gruño la muchacha de ojos marrones apretando fuertemente uno de sus puños.

-_**Pero mi amor…- **_el joven Tatekawi salió disparado gracias al golpe de que Ranma le propino directamente en el rostro.

La menor de las Tendo lo miro impactada, pero que fuerza, pensó.-_**Mu… muchas gracias.**_

_**-De nada, fue un placer golpearlo, hace tiempo que no le daba un buen puñetazo a un tarado.- **_sonrió dulcemente.

Ese chico tenia una expresión tan dulce y varonil ``_pero que demonios me pasa, no puedo evitar mirarlo fijamente, espero que no lo note´´._

_**-¡Genial! ¡Oye Ranma que fuerte eres! **_– musitó Tsukune realmente impresionado.

-_**No es nada jeje…**_

_**-Si, pero tampoco presumas tanto baka.-**_ Akane soltó rápidamente el brazo del chico y camino hacia una de las mesas para beber algo.

Tsukune y Ranko suspiraron con resignación.-_** Discúlpala, ella siempre ha sido así.**_

_**-No se preocupen, ya me estoy acostumbrando.**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La noche transcurrió normalmente, hasta que Akane y Ranma se dieron cuenta que Ranko y Tsukune habían desaparecido. ¿Dónde rayos se habían metido? Se preguntaban mentalmente, el chico miro algo divertido el ceño fruncido de la Tendo y le dijo: _**Si siegues poniéndote a si, te veras fea.**_

_**-¡Cállate! Y mejor ayúdame a buscar a mi amiga estúpido.**_

_**-¡NO SOY ESTUPIDO!**_

En una de las salas que estaba totalmente oscura, la pareja de novios se besaba desenfrenadamente, sentían como sus cuerpos se acaloraban poco a poco y que sus ropas iban desapareciendo sin previo aviso.

-_**Ra... Ranko**_ _**nos pueden ver…-**_ jadeo Tsukune totalmente excitado. Mientras con una de sus manos apretaba los pechos de su novia.

-_**shhh solo cállate y bájate los pantalones Tsukune, sino quieres que te golpee por baka.-**_ la muchacha saco un pequeño látigo de su cartera y comenzó a darle leves latigazos a tu novio en todo su cuerpo de forma sexy.

El muchacho cumplió las ordenes de su amada se bajo los pantalones con lentitud, hasta quedar solo en bóxer. Ella por su parte, bajo sensualmente mientras lo besaba sin dejar lugar humedecido por sus labios. Llego hasta la intimidad del chico y bajo rápidamente el bóxer de este, con una de sus manos Ranko tomo el miembro de Tsukune para introducirlo en su boca y lamerlo con deleite.

Los gemidos del muchacho escapaban como una preciosa melodía para los oídos de la chica y que reiteradas veces soltaba su nombre en un suspiro lleno de fogosidad y amor.

El sexo de ella comenzó a palpitar, entonces fue ahí que abandono la intimidad del chico para subir y besar sus labios con pasión.

El, sabiendo el estado de ella, levanto con ímpetu tu vestido para penetrarla, la tomo en sus brazos y la sentó en uno de los pupitres del salón.

Con ansias abrió sus piernas para unirse y formar uno solo. La onda de placer que invadió sus cuerpos fue realmente mágica y agradable para ambos. Con fuerza el chico empezó con sus delirantes embestidas, logrando que la chica soltara sonoros gemidos de placer; la beso con dulzura para callarla, pero en esos momentos la puerta se abrió…

_**Continuará…**_

_**N/A: uuhhhh!!! xD Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el segundo capi muajaja xD como tarde mucho en actualizar empezaré lo antes posible con el capi tres.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y con impaciencia esperare sus review.**_

_**Saludos a las personas que me dieron su opinión en el primer capitulo, se los agradezco un montón. **_

_**Nos vemos!**_

_**Atte: Akanezita. **_


End file.
